Bakugan VS Super Sentai Battle On The Silver Bang Screen
by SuperGoseiBuster
Summary: These two were never allowed to meet again, but they did. None follow the myth. They just want to be friends. But That will change. Evil wants the traditions to stay. But can they prevent that. Rated T for violence and swearing during stories. First crossover!


_**Alis' Note: This is my first crossover. Bakugan VS Super Sentai. Enjoy. **_

_**Dan: Who are you people.**_

_**Hiromu: That's my line.**_

_**Runo: Interesting.**_

_**Youko: Stole my line.**_

_**Shun: Bakugan rocks.**_

_**Ryuuji: Super Sentai is awesome.**_

_**Luka: What is Bakuman.**_

_**Julie: It is Bakugan.**_

_**Marvelous: Where is the curry.**_

_**Marucho: We have no curry.**_

_**Marvelous: Noooooooooooooo!**_

_**Alice: Let's get along.**_

_**Ahim: Same, pleased to meet you.**_

_**Alis: Sweet.**_

_**Marvelous: Hungry!**_

_**Alis: I don't Care!**_

_**Starting the story...**_

_**Proluge**_

Many people were on a battlefield. The brawlers and their bakugan, ready to make a move. The sentai heros, in their armor and ready to battle. This battle must never happen again. But it will. One group will win, but which one. That is what the brawlers and heros are going to find out.

Brawlers: Bakugan

Everyone: VS

Super Sentai Members: Super Sentai

Brawlers: Battle On The.

Super Sentai Members: Silver Bang Screen!

_**Chapter One Welcome To Bakugan City Gokaiger and Go- Busters!**_

It was a fine morning. The Go-Busters were on the gokai galleon with the Gokaigers. They were all heading to a city in the US.

" Baku what, Doc where are we even heading" Luka asked while eating.

" Sorry Luka, but I have no idea what this place" Doc replied.

" As long the place has curry" Marvelous added.

" Looks like were here" Ryuuji said.

" Bakuman city" Luka asked.

" Bakugan City" Ahim corrected.

" Now to stop for curry" Marvelous said.

" Um Marvelous, this city has no curry, just US food" Hiromu told him while reading the tour guide book for Bakugan city.

" US Food!?" Marvelous wondered.

" Let's stop the galleon and look around" Joe told everyone.

"Yosh, let's go!" Marvelous said.

Everyone got off the galleon to look around.

The place was big that everyone had to look on their own.

_**One Hour Later.**_

" Did anyone find a curry shop" Marvelous asked while still hungry.

" No" Everyone replied.

" Nooooooooooo" Marvelous yelled.

"Um, excuse me but your really loud, we can hear you in the building" A girl with blue hair that was in pigtails told Marvelous and the gang.

" Ummm komen, but we are from japan, we don't know much of Bakugan City" Youko told the girl.

" So, your from japan too" A red haired girl told them.

" Yep and Ahhhhhhhhhhh your brawlers then, don't hurt us please :(" Gai told them.

" Yeah, and we will not hurt you because we don't believe the myth" The red haired girl spoke again.

" Well I'm Ahim, This is Captain Marvelous, Joe-san, Luka-san, The Doc, Gai-san, Hiromu-san, Ryuuji-san, Youko-chan, Jin-san, Nick, Gorisaki, Usada, J and Navi" Ahim told the girl.

" I'm Alice, this is Runo, we have more friends please come inside" Alice told them.

The Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Alice and Runo went into the building. Once everyone got in, they saw peoplr sitting down talking.

" Guys, We want you to meet the Go-Busters and Gokaigers" Runo told them.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Marucho, this is Dan, Shun, Billy, Julie, Ace, Baron, Keith, Mira, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Rafe and Paige" Marucho told them.

" Do you guys believe in the myth" Gai asked them.

" No, and anyway whos hungry, we have lots of food ready for all of us" Marucho told them.

" Nice, let's eat" Baron said.

" Finally, soooooooooo hungry" Marvelous said with joy.

" Oh my, this is the fifth time he ate today" Luka said.

Everyone arrived at the dining room to see tons of dishes on the table.

" Yosh, Itadakimasu" Marvelous said as he rushed to eat.

" He is just like Baron" Fabia wispered to Runo.

" Agreed" Runo wispered back.

Everyone starts to eat while Marvelous and Baron stuff their face with food.

" This is embarrising" Doc said to Joe.

" Yeah, that's his bad habbit" Joe replied back to Doc.

_**Somewhere In a Unknown Dimension**_

" So agree to my plan" a voice told someone.

" Oui, of course" A voice told the other one.

" Let's Start" The Voice said.

_**Back With Everyone**_

" Something is going on" Hiromu told Ryuuji.

" What do you mean" Ryuuji asked.

" Well Enter and Vaglass did not follow us, so they are coming up with a plan to beat us" Hiromu replied.

" Yeah, Your right" Ryuuji said.

Suddenly, A alarm rang.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Leave a Nice Review**_

_**Bye Bye**_


End file.
